mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Bride of Discord
Bride of Discord is a fanfiction by DisneyFanatic2364 consisting of eighteen chapters that she heavily based of "Beauty and the Beast" and "The Bride of the Lindorm King" using Fluttershy and Discord as the respective Beauty and Beast. From September 2013 to February 2015, the author made an audio adaptation of Bride of Discord which is currently on YouTube. She also wrote a sequel entitled Daughter of Discord. Synopsis What if Discord hadn't been turned to stone by the Mane Six? What if he had escaped? It is three years following their battle with Discord and the Mane Six are happy in their new and comfortable lives, until their enemy returns and will only relieve Equestria of his havoc in exchange for a bride. Original Synopsis by DisneyFanatic2364 Plot As the story begins, we are told that Discord escaped from the Mane 6 and thus, didn't turn into stone in Season 2. The girls, and especially Fluttershy, are terrified and decide to wear their elements at all times in case he comes back. Three years pass and Twilight has been made a princess by this time and her friends visit her in Canterlot to help prepare for the next Grand Galloping Gala. Princess Cadence also reveals that she and Shining Armor are going to have a baby. While the ponies converse, Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance are summoned to Saddle Arabia to stop a "terrible crisis" leaving Twilight in charge of the Gala and Equestria until they return. Discord, while hiding out, comes up with a plan to keep the Mane 6 from using the Elements of Harmony and caused the crisis in Saddle Arabia which turns out to be a trap for the three alicorns. Fluttershy reveals that she has been having nightmares of Discord and is afraid he is coming back. Applejack tries to reassure her that it is just a dream but nothing seems to convince her frightened friend. The ponies decide to have her sing at the gala to help boost her self-esteem to which she hesitantly agrees. At the Gala, everything goes smoothly and after Rainbow Dash, who has become a Wonderbolt, arrives and talks to a still scared to perform Fluttershy and gives her enough confidence to go onstage and sing "Somepony to Love." When the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who have gotten their cutie marks, start singing in the background, she begins to sing with more confidence leaving every pony in awe. Even Discord in disguise can't help but admire such beauty and grace. He snaps out of his daze and reveals himself to the whole group. Before Twilight can act, Discord makes her horn disappear and her friends reveal that they stopped wearing their elements all the time because they thought Discord would not return. He reveals that he has the princesses hostage and hidden away and if any pony tries to stop him than they and the unborn foal, which he reveals is a girl, will be harmed. He starts a rain of chaos that lasts through the night and Twilight feels doubt over her ability as a ruler. As the night passes, Discord notices Big Macintosh and Cheerilee on a date and despite his attempts to sabotage it, they still have a good. Discord cannot help but feel jealous and sad that he has no one but himself and a shoulder devil to talk to, but his loneliness dissipates when he decides to return to the palace. While there, Discord continues to fool around with the ponies until he reveals he wants to negotiate. After some convincing from Fluttershy to give him a chance they are finally, ready to ask what they have to do for him to stop his chaos. He orders 3 things in exchange for the princesses: They cannot use the Elements of Harmony against him ever again. He gets his own castle of chaos, the only place where he can use magic. After some more thought, he comes up with a third for them to get the princesses back. A bride. They are appalled by the last request but the chaos bringer says that the mare must come of her own free will with no coercion before he leaves. In a cave, the draconequus gloats to his hostages, who are hornless, about his plan being a success and getting a bride out of it. While they laugh at the idea of him having a bride, they claim he won't succeed but he still continues with pride. He makes them disappear before Twilight and her friends reach the cave. The ponies arrive at his hideout and agree to the first two requests; they are even willing to give him the Elements as proof but he lets them keep them, Twilight gives him the Castle of the Two Sisters in the Everfree Forest as his domain, but they can't bring themselves to agree to his desire for a bride. Discord decides to give them three days to make up their minds or he'll choose one himself. During this days, Twilight discovers that the sun and moon have not been risen or lowered and she realizes that even if Discord's chaos is gone, the order in Equestria remains out of balance without Celestia and Luna. She tearfully admits that there is no choice; Discord must have a bride. As they debate who should go, Fluttershy's nightmares, all involving Discord, continue and she confides in Applejack once again. who suggest they ask Zecora what they should do. Zecora predicts happiness in Fluttershy's future if she goes with Discord much to Applejack's dismay. The pegasus considers going to be his bride but Applejack tells her not to do anything until they talk to their friends. After another nightmare, Fluttershy finally decides what she must do, even if her friends are against it, she understands their concern and hates the idea of not seeing them again but is determined to go with him. She leaves a note for them to let them know what she has done. Fluttershy makes it back to Discord's hideout and after he thinks it was a joke, he realizes that she has come of her own free will and is willing to marry him. Discord accepts her and promises to gives her whatever she wishes if in his power while she spends an eternity with him. Just as she accepts his proposal, her friends arrive to stop Fluttershy. They continue to protest her decision until Applejack makes them realize that Fluttershy makes her own choice and that is to save Equestria. After she makes a heart felt goodbyes to Applejack, Rainbow Dash, The CMC, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike, and Twilight she formally agrees to marry Discord. He places a ring around her neck and warns the ponies if they try to take Fluttershy the deal would be absolved before he disappears. The Princesses reappear and find the group in tears and are left to ask what happened. Discord arrives with Fluttershy at his refurbished castle and then Fluttershy, under dizziness and shock at what she has done, passes out. He sits on a couch and revels in his success. She awakens and Discord has her try on some wedding gowns after finding the perfect to his liking, Discord reveals the wedding to be the next day. Fluttershy, still scared, manages to remind him of his promise of giving her what she wanted, and she manages to convince him to postpone the wedding until they fell in love first. Discord decides to accept the offer and at dinner, he asks her the question, "Do you love me?" He vows to ask her every night until she says "yes." As he goes about with complements, she becomes very uncomfortable; especially when he brings up the idea of her being the "queen of chaos." She decides to go to bed to escape him. Discord has her room that doesn't have Discord's magic touch to it. After biding her good night, after she is sure she's alone, the yellow pegasus lets loose the tears she had been holding back and cries on her pillow. Discord talks to his reflection about how he'll win her affections and never worry about being turn to stone because she'll be so in love with him that she'll never use her Element of Kindness on him. The reflection laughs at him and claims that no pony could ever love a monster like him which momentarily has him lose composure but he gets it back. After Celestia is told of what happened, Luna believes they should get Fluttershy but the idea is cast aside knowing it would mean Discord would rain chaos again. Twilight apologizes for failing her but she assures Twilight that it had to be done. Celestia also assures that Fluttershy will not be harmed due to Discord's "admiration for beautiful things". She decides it is best that every pony moves on with their lives. Twilight is undeterred and promises herself to find away to save her friend. Luna enters Fluttershy's dream to fix her nightmares and inquires how Discord is treating her. She tells her of their deal on falling love with him, and Luna warns her to be wary of the creature before she wakes. Days pass and Fluttershy is continually asks she loves Discord and each time she says no despite the gifts that go with it. One day she refuses to come out of her room; even when Discord goes to saying "please" but soon loses his temper when she claims she can't make her. He transports her outside her room and angrily reminds her that she promised herself to him "love me or not." Fluttershy fires back saying to go ahead with the marriage but not expect her to love him due to his monstrous behavior. Discord decides to make the wedding the next day as they argue. Fluttershy slams the door and Discord hears her crying from the behind the door. He suddenly feels guilty and wonders what he is doing wrong. Discord, in desperation, goes to Zecora for advice. Despite the grievances, she decides to help him. She tells the creature that Fluttershy isn't one for mere trinket gifts and to give her, instead, something she really likes. Struck with the inspiration he leaves and Zecora amuses herself with what lord of chaos has gone himself into. He goes to Fluttershy's room and apologizes and convinces her to come see what he made for her. They step outside and she sees a magnificent garden with all her animals in it; including Angel. She thanks Disord and, to his shock, hugs him. While she goes to her animals, he disappears to his room where joyously shouts that she hugged him. Applejack and Spike tell Twilight what happened to the animals at Fluttershy's cottage and reveal Discord was behind it. He leaves a note saying not to worry and that they safe with Fluttershy. They wonder if they should do something about the incident while wondering why he gave Fluttershy her animals. Applejack muses that ponies will do anything for the ones they love. Twilight lets it slide as no harm came to any pony. While she watches Fluttershy from a distance, his reflection claims he is missing out on opportunities to spread chaos. He brushes the figure aside decides to get a closer look. He falls out of a tree and the two eventually decide to have lunch in the garden. She discovers the animals are trapped in his castle just as much as she is when a bird tries to fly to the sky. Despite this, the two seem to enjoy the others company to the point where they have a tickle fight. One night Fluttershy has another nightmare and Discord enters her room thinking there was an intruder. She finally tells him that the nightmares are about him. He is obviously hurt but understands due to the fact that he is a monster, but tells him the figure looks like him but it's not really him and she prefers the real Discord over the nightmarish demon. Still unable sleep, Discord decides to let her star gaze on a cloud where he rearranges stars for her and eventually writes the question "DO YOU LOVE ME?" and again "NO." However, she does now consider him a friend. Discord is content with this as he never had a friend before. Fluttershy finally falls asleep and Discord wraps himself around her and sleeps next to his first friend. As time passes, Fluttershy and Discord continue to become close but she still misses her friends. Discord attempts to cheer her up by giving her a magic mirror that will allow her to see her friends. While alone with the gift, Fluttershy views what her friends are up to from Rainbow Dash on a date with Soarin to Twilight still looking for a way to save Fluttershy. The sound of her friends missing her brings her to tears. Discord, who had been watching, cannot understand why she's not happy even when he took the Zecora's advice. His reflection appears and continues to mock his efforts to make Fluttershy his queen as no matter what he does he'll always be the lord of chaos. Discord breaks the mirror in a rage and begins to despair. It is only when Fluttershy appears that he snaps out of it and realizes he wanted a bride because he was lonely. Discord tries to deny it but accepts the reason and briefly toys with her saying he would've preferred another pony. Fluttershy, momentarily jealous, can't believe what she hears but Discord reveals his joke. As he goes to prepare a meal, Fluttershy ponders her current feeling to a quiet realization. Times passes, and after some more advice from Zecora, Fluttershy lets event unfold on their own. While Discord watches her feed the animals and he gets him to do the same without magic. After some difficulties, he manages to feed the animals to the point when birds start using him as a perch. As compensation, he asks Fluttershy to sing for him which she agrees. One day, the Pegasus sums up the courage to ask what Discord was like in his youth. He reluctantly tells her that there used to be a land filled with draconeqi until a blizzard, similar to the events in Hearth's Warming Eve," wipes them out. He tried to find some of his kind to no success and no creature, animal or pony, would accept him due to fear or his looks. Celestia finds him practicing his magic and is impressed wondering if he could use his magic for good. However, his definition of "good" involved pranks and mischief that got out of hand which made her angry. He gets angry right back and takes over an Equestria in retaliation. When she asks about his parents, he reveals he barely remembers them if at all. She relates to this as she has no parents alive and that she was laughed at as filly. When Discord asks if she loves him, she still says no it frustrates him as he can't figure out why she refuses until she says he still treats her like a prisoner. She feels she's doing the same for her animal friends and asks him to let them go. While confused at this request, he agrees. A portal opens to send them back to Ponyville and while some leave, Angel and other animals stay behind with her. Discord closes the portal and Fluttershy breaks down and embraces her fiancé. Discord doesn't know what to do and then is struck with a great idea; a date outside the castle. Using his mirror, Discord researches on how a proper date works while Fluttershy tries to figure out what to wear. Once prepared, Discord tried to summon up what confidence he has to knock at her door with flowers. Fluttershy in a golden dress and little makeup knocks Discord of is a guard for a moment but then remembers his flowers and gives them to her. He flies her to a spot in the forest where they have dinner and music. Eventually, the two waltz and each strangely feels content with the other. Luna, watching in the shadows, is about to charge in as it is a violation of the agreement of keeping his magic in his territory. However, she notices Fluttershy dancing in his arms and watches in disbelief as to two looks like they're in love. When the music ends they sit and talk. In the middle of the conversation, Discord nervously asks if he can kiss her. She perplexing agrees and Discord is hesitant to go through with it the point he goes for the forehead. They try again only this time, the shy pegasus makes it to his lips first. They kiss. After awhile, the tired couple return to the castle. Discord is filled with a strange happiness, then he realizes that he might actually be in love with Fluttershy and not because of a bargain. Fluttershy birthday comes along and she asks Discord if she could bring her friends to visit her. Discord initially refuses until she makes a deal that if they come then she will marry him the next day. Exited by this, Discord allows them to come. He teleports the rest of the Mane 6, the CMC, and Spike to his castle where they rejoice in seeing their friend once again. All goes well until Fluttershy tells them about the wedding happening the next day, they are shocked that she's still going through with it. Despite her claims that he's not the monster they say he is, they don't believe her. They, except Applejack, start to gang up on Fluttershy on her force her to reveal her true feelings. Enraged, Fluttershy tells them that the wedding was going happen whether she liked it or not and that it was the only way she'd see her friends and claims she doesn't love him before running off in tears. Applejack berates them claiming none of them knew love if it stared at them in the face. In her room, Fluttershy cries over what she what said and Discord appears having heard the conversation. Betrayed, he decides to hypnotize her into loving him and telling her to send her friends away and never come back. Rainbow Dash witnesses this and attempts to attack him only to be stopped with his magic. Twilight and the others arrive. Fluttershy, under Discord's power, cannot stop him from using his magic on the ponies; relapsing into his old ways. When Apple Bloom falls after she him while in the air Fluttershy snaps out of her trance and rescues her. Discord tries to explain himself but she denounces him as a monster. Further enraged, he magically ties her to a chair and continues to torture the others until at last, he places them in a ring with steel walls about to close in on them. Fluttershy, begging him, to stop says she'll do anything. Discord states the terms; be his wife and queen or her friends perish. She agrees with the Pinkie Promise. Discord tries to kiss her but Rainbow Dash breaks of her bonds to protect her friend. Discord hits the pony aside against wall but shocked that it's not the blue pegasus, but Fluttershy who had pushed her away before the blow. Discord horrifically realizes what he'd done and that Fluttershy could never look at him as nothing but a monster after this. He reverses his magic and tells them all to leave; including Fluttershy. He removes the ring from her neck and promises her animals will be returned. She is confused by this gesture but is forced to leave when he bellows out for her to go. She runs off with her friends while Discord, in his room, cries and realizes he couldn't keep her a prisoner because he loved her too much. Now he is alone. As days pass both pony and draconequus are increasingly lonely and miss each other. Discord doesn't have the will to attack Equestria because of his aching heart. After sulking a few days in her cottage, Fluttershy accompanies her friends to Canterlot where Princess Celestia thanks Fluttershy for being brave, however, this does not make her anymore happy. Later, that night, Fluttershy dreams of Discord dying but Princess Luna lets her know it isn't real. She confesses to the timid pony that she saw them dancing and believes that they love each and should be together. Fluttershy and Applejack talk again and discover Discord must love her because he knew she wouldn't be happy being locked up, so he let her go. Fluttershy realizes she loves him much to the shock of her friends. Defiantly, she claims she wants to go back with Discord whether they like it or not. Twilight, though skeptical, decides to go with her just in case Discord tries something tricky. They all come despite their misgivings. While they travel through the Everfree Forest the group is set on by a pack of Timberwolves. Applejack and Rainbow Dash fight them off while Twilight tries to teleport Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity safety but there's no time; they run for it. Rainbow Dash's wing is injured in the process. Discord hears Fluttershy's screams and comes to the rescue; turning the remaining Timberwolves into puppy versions of themselves and they run away. Fluttershy hugs him much to his confusion. He snaps beck reality when he learns Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow are hurt. They are taken to his castle where with a snap od his fingers they're healed. Fluttershy and Discord go to the garden to talk in private. They each apologize for what they did and said. During which, Fluttershy asks him if she really loved or was a game to him. Discord confesses in the beginning it was, but he never expected to really fall in love with her. He did want a bride so that he wouldn't be alone anymore. He proclaims that he loves her "more than chaos itself" and he let her go because all he could bring her was misery because he is a monster. The Pegasus doesn't see the monster he claims to be and confesses she missed him and finally tells him that she loves him. At that moment, he kisses her and she returns it passionately. But she insists that she's not ready for marriage and that he has to make it to all of Equestria, including the princesses, and show that he is changed and not evil before any big steps are taken. He gets down on one knee and asks if she'll be his "Somepony" which interrupted by a disappointed Pinkie Pie and the others. They realize their mistake and leave the two alone once more. As time passes Discord gains the trust the princesses and their subjects while still playing a few harmless pranks now and then. Finally, after a year, Fluttershy decides to marry Discord taking back the ring. On the day of the wedding, Discord starts having second thoughts until Applejack and Spike convince him that everything will work out. Guests included The Royal Sisters, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor with their filly, Flutterby Lilly, and hundreds of other ponies. The CMCs being the flower girls and Spike as the ring bearer and her friends being bridesmaids and Twilight performing the ceremony. After they say "I Do," Twilight pronounces them husband and wife. After the wedding party, the newlyweds head back to their castle for their honeymoon and new lives. Applejack Subplot In portions of the text, Applejack reveals that she has a crush on Spike. It has been going on ever since the incident in "Spike at Your Service" and despite trying to tell Spike how she feels, Spike takes little notice due to his own crush on Rarity who in turn has her eyes on Fancy Pants. At the Grand Galloping Gala, Spike asks to have Rarity save a dance for him which she does. She can't but feel sad because Rarity doesn't see Spike the way she does and that he deserves better. When Zecora brings up the crush while Fluttershy is present, she denies it but eventually tells her about her crush and Fluttershy promises to keep it a secret. No matter what she does she can't get Spike to notice her. When her friends enter Discord's domain for Fluttershy's birthday and inadvertently hurt Fluttershy's feeling because of their views on Discord. Applejack berates them saying that they wouldn't know love if it stared at them in the face; especially Spike. After Fluttershy returns to Discord Spike apologizes and she forgives him. They decide to give their relationship a try. In the audio drama, Episode 6 (The Spark) there's a whole song about this relationship. More specifically, this is the scene after she promises to help him with Rarity: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPk2dWL0L1c Audio Drama The author in late 2013 began a project of turning her fanfic into an audio drama on YouTube and rewrote and added in songs into her work. The audio drama also has pictures but the author has stated the pictures are a bonus and not always necessary. It ran for 10 episodes including an April Fools' special that came out between episodes 5 and 6. Bloopers were also released for every episode premiered, the author partitioned on each one as she voices Applejack and Rainbow. Once the audio drama ended, fans asked for an audio adaptation of the sequel, Daughter of Discord. The author has stated that there´s not much chance that it´ll be done but, if it's done, she'll be voicing Screwball. Gallery Discord_reveals_himself_by_wolfspirit1292.jpg 30 chaos-of-the-night-5.jpg|Discord sings to Fluttershy about the Chaos of the Night External Links *https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9199287/1/Bride-of-Discord Category:Fan fiction